


Abscarelutely In Love

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Humor, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weirdest. Valentine’s Day. <i>Ever</i>,” Frankie said, shaking her head.  “We <i>really</i> need to break that bow, ghouls.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscarelutely In Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlet's prompt #004: Twist. Takes place during "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love," only Toralei got hit with the arrow, not Clawd.

“Clawd, watch out!” Howleen instinctively jumped at her brother, pushing him down onto the floor and out of the way of C.A.’s wild arrow.  “Oh my _ghoul_ , you almost got hit.”

Clawd rubbed at the back of his neck and returned to Draculaura, still trying to keep her away from Valentine.  But Howleen kept her eye on the arrow and watched in horror as it caught a laughing Toralei right in the ribs, too quick for even her feline reflexes.

“Serves her right,” Howleen boasted, but Ghoulia tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to C.A., who had one of her own arrows in her back.

“Howly fangbangs,” Howleen said with a low whistle, hands on her hips.  “This did _not_ go as planned.”

“Well hell- _o_ ,” Toralei purred, sidling up to C.A. with her tail swishing around her legs.  “Wouldn’t I just like to put you in a dish and lap you up?” Her green eyes widened with interest.

For the first time ever, Howleen saw C.A. blush, her cheeks matching her hair.  “Be still my heart,” she gasped, winding her arms around Toralei’s neck and pulling her close.  “How have I never seen you around before?  You’re the cat’s meow.”

“I can’t watch this,” Frankie said, cringing as Toralei dipped C.A. low to the floor for a kiss, a soft purr coming from inside her chest.  They practically saw hearts floating above the new couple.  “Forget Draculaura and Clawd.  We need to break this two up _now_.”

“I don’t know, I think they make cute couple,” Abbey said sagely, hands on her hips as she eyed the girls wound around each other.  “C.A. has head in clouds too much and kitty-cat one is mean like big polar bear.  They good for each other.”

Frankie and Howleen exchanged a look, faces scrunched in distaste.

“Maybe we _do_ need to focus on Draculaura,” Howleen said, watching as C.A. and Toralei walked off together holding hands.

“Weirdest. Valentine’s Day. _Ever_ ,” Frankie said, shaking her head.  “We _really_ need to break that bow, ghouls.”


End file.
